Senior Year
by bigbadboy666
Summary: Senior year brings love, pain, and laughter....
1. One

senior1

Yo all its me Bigbadboy666. Well iv finally been inspired by my close personal friend, the love of my life, the sexiest girl around and my promdate Ashley better known to you all as soras_world to wright a continuing saga. Crap that was a long sentence. Anyway I think I'll mention Kody for two reasons 1 he likes it 2 he's going to be cowrighting with me. By that Kody I mean I will occasionally ask your for help I got the final say though. Oh yeah I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SO I SICK THE MIDNIGHT CLOWN ON YOU. Oh yeah this fic will only include the original 8 Digidestined, all though the others may have a cameo they will in no way change the outcome. I've also screwed with the ages the older 6 are the same age, 18 and Tk and Kari are 17 and 16. And Tommy is 18. Well enjoy or go sit in the other place its up to you. OH NO I DONT HAVE ANY PANTS ON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Enjoy :)

**SENIOR YEAR **

**CHAPTER ONE **  
  
**MATT'S POV **  
  
I was sitting in the cafeteria with Tai and Izzy when Joe and Tk came and sat across from us.   
"Hey Matt" Tk said to me. "Mimi told me to tell you that she can't come to your gig tonight".   
"WHAT" I yelled as I spat out my coke.   
"Yeah apparently Tommy doesn't want her to go. What the hell dose she see in the guy anyway" Joe asked us.   
"I don't know man" I said with disgust in my voice.   
"Well, you still got us" Tai said trying to cheer me up.   
"Aren't I lucky" I chuckled as much as I could. 

**JOE'S POV**   
  
"God do I hate Mr. Purank" I said in reference to my gym teacher.   
I walked out into the parking lot and saw Sora trying to get into her car. But some one was blocking her. It was the creep boyfriend of Mimi's Tommy.   
"Hey Sora" I yelled as I stopped at my car a few space's down. "Remember you blew out your shock's over the speed bump. So I need to give you a ride home" I said flashing what I hoped was a suggestive grin.   
"Wha.oh yeah" she said as she ran round to my car's passenger side door and hoped in.   
I BBBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD   
Outa there.   
"That creep was actually hitting on me" Sora said to me in shock. "God I hope Mimi dumps his ass".   
"You and me both" I said as I turned down Sora's street. 

**MIMI'S POV**   
  
Today am the day I leave him I told myself as I went to meet him at his car. Today is the day I get all this crap out of my life once and for all. Then I saw him and I didn't feel so sure anymore. There he was sitting on the hood of his car smoking, I hate when he smokes and he knows it.   
"Hey baby what took you so long" he asked as I walked up to him and forced myself to kiss his cheek.   
"I had to get some notes off of Izzy" I said hoping it wouldn't piss him off.   
"I thought I told you I didn't like you talking to other guys. Specially little fags like carrot crotch" he said starting to sound alittle mad.   
"He's been one of my best friends sense I was 11, he's harmless" I said as he wiped out of the parking lot.   
"Either way I don't like you talking to other guys" he said getting madder by the second.   
"I'll talk to whom I please when I please: I told him then regretted it because he hit me. He hit me hard, not as hard as he has hit me. But why does he hit me at all. And what if he does more then hit me someday. 

**TAI'S POV **  
  
I walked into the club hand in hand with Sora I had a feeling she had been hiding something from me. She almost told me something but then said it was nothing. I'm sure if it's important she'll tell me, right? Just as we got up to the front Matt came on stage.   
"Hey everybody. How you all doing tonight" he yelled into the mic to the response of the intire audience cheering.   
"Glad your all doing good. But you didn't come to talk to me now did you" he said chuckling. When he said that a girl standing beside me said she'd to allot more then talk to him. God did I laugh.   
"I'd like to start this out with a song that goes out to one of my best friends who couldn't be her tonight. I hope ya all like it".   
  
_ She paints her nails and she don't know,   
he's got her best friend on the phone.   
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,   
are all he gives to her.   
And he's got posters on the wall,   
of all the girls he wishes she was,   
and he aint everything to her.   
  
Her boyfriend,   
he don't know,   
anything,   
about her,   
he's too stoned,   
Nintendo,   
i wish that i could make her see,   
she's just the flavor of the week.   
  
It's friday night and she's all alone,   
he's a million miles away,   
she's dressed to kill,   
the TV's on,   
he's connected to the sound,   
and he's got pictures on the wall,   
of all the girls he's loved before.   
And she knows all his favorite songs.   
  
Her boyfriend,   
he don't know,   
anything,   
about her,   
he's too stoned,   
Nintendo,   
i wish that i could make her see,   
she's just the flavor of the week.   
  
Her boyfriend,   
he don't know,   
anything,   
about her,   
he's to stoned,   
he's to stoned   
he's to stoned   
he's to stoned   
  
Her boyfriend,   
he don't know,   
anything,   
about her,   
he's too stoned,   
Nintendo,   
i wish that i could make her see,   
she's just the flavor of the week.   
yeah she's the flavor of the week   
  
Mimi makes me breathe... _

That last part was pretty hard to hear but I did. Poor Matt I mean he's been in love with Mimi senses we was 11 and she had to go fall for Tommy. God I hated that guy. We all did but Matt hated him more then any of us. Just then Izzy walked up beside me.   
"Hey guys does Matt rock particularly hard tonight or is it just me" he said loudly over the song You Turn Around.   
Suddenly a slow song started and this really cute(don't tell Sora I said that) red head walked up to Izzy and said "Wanna dance".   
"..........................aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was the only sound to be heard from Izzy's mouth.   
"That means yes" Sora said kindly to the girl.   
At that she grabed Izzy's hand and ran off with him.   
"How much do you wanna bet that that girl can't walk out of here cause Izzy steps on her feet to much" I said to Sora.   
"TAI" she yelled as she hit my arm. "Stop making fun of our friends and dance with me" she said in that cute silent voice of hers. That voice that I hate. I can't say no to it. 

**TK'S POV **  
  
I woke up to knocking on the door. Damn it I said to myself. My mom was out of town so this was supposed to be my slack weekend. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:15. As I got up to walk to the door all I could think was this better be important. It was more important then important.   
"MIMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU" was all that I could get out of my mouth.   
Mimi looked at me her cloths were ripped she had a black eye and bruises all over her body.   
"Tk......after school...he........he" was all she said before she fell into my arms crying.   
"Shhhhhh it's ok Mimi, it's ok" I whispered to her softly.   
  
**1 HOUR LATER **  
  
I had managed to calm Mimi down. She started to tell me about what happened to her. How Tommy took her to his apartment (he was kicked out of his mom and dad's) and how he said that she talked too much. How he had beat her. Then how she ran out of there at 2am and had been running ever sense.   
"I'll kill him" I said meaning it with all my heart and soul.   
"Tk no please don'tI love him" she said softly.   
"YOU LOVE HIM. HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM MIMI. FOR ONE THING HE'S A CREEP FOR ANOTHER HE HITS YOU" I screamed at her.   
God do I wish I hadn't screamed because she started to cry. I don't like it when I make anyone cry especially one of my best friends.   
"I don't know how I love him. I justI just do," she said between her sobs.   
"I'm sorry Mimi" I said to her softly. "Don't worry no one here will hurt you" I whispered to her as she fell into my arms.   
"Oh Matt" she whispered into my chest. "I love you Matt" she sobbed before she fell asleep exhausted.   
I knew then why she had come to my place. She wanted to go to Matt's but she knew he wouldn't have been talked out of killing Tommy. I guess that sense I look like Matt she came to me. Then it hit me, she had said "I love you Matt". She was in love with Matt. But she was going out with and said she was in love with Tommy.   
"He loves you to" I whispered in her ear as I picked her up softly.   
I carried her into Matt's room for when he was visiting.   
"Don't worry Mimi I won't let anything happen to you" I said as I flicked the light off and left. 

**IZZY'S POV **  
  
My life was going great. I had good friends the promise of a summer job as a salesman at Future Shop, AND A GIRLFRIEND. Yes I Izzy Izumi had a girlfriend. It was that girl that asked me to dance at the club on Friday. Her name is Erin Tanaka and she is perfect. She has beautiful slightly curly red hair, green eyes with cute little flecks of gold in them and SHE LIKE'S COMPUTERS. She doesn't just like computers she loves them, almost as much as me. Plus she has a job at Future Shop this summer to. Suddenly the phone rang and as I reached for it all I could think was nothing could drag me down. So I thought.   
"Hey Izzy" Tk said as soon as I picked up. "I need your help" he said very quickly.   
"What's wrong" I asked him hoping he was ok.   
"You live near Sora right" he said sounding hopeful.   
"I can almost see into her room, don't tell Tai I said that" I said defiantly hoping he wouldn't.   
"Could you go get some of her cloths and bring them over here" he asked.   
"What do you want with Sora's cloths" I replied.   
"JUST GET THEM OVER HERE I HAVE TO GO" he yelled at me then slammed the phone down. 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Two

Senior YearCHAPTER TWO

**Senior Year  
****CHAPTER TWO**

**SORA'S POV**

Imagine sitting at home reading a book and listening to some music when one of your best friends comes over and says SORA I NEED YOUR CLOTHS. Now imagine that friend being a guy and you have what happened to me. Izzy came over and told me bout some frantic phone call made by Tk and how he needed my cloths. Well I wasn't about to just hand them over so I went with him. Why do I have friends like this I thought as Izzy knocked on the door.

"IZZY SORA I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE" Tk shouted as he flung the door open. Next thing I knew we were being pushed through his house until we stood outside of Matt's room. Tk gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in" I heard Mimi say so low it was almost a whisper.  
"Maybe it's best if just you go in Sora" Tk said to me.  
"K" I said back to him wanting to know what was happening.  
I walked into the room and saw my best friend lying on Matt's bed bruised and beaten. I cried.

**MIMI'S POV**

"Please don't cry Sora. I don't want Tai to know I made you cry" I told my best friends as she fell to the floor.  
"What happened to you" she sobbed into her arms.  
"Tommy beat mebut it's not his fault I talked to much" I told her.  
"What do you mean not his fault no one has the right to do that" she told me  
She can't be right, can she? No she can't Tommy said I talked too much so that must be it.  
"I brought you some cloths" she whispered to me.  


I took them and thanked her. It was the shirt I gave her for Christmas the one with a big heart on it. And the jeans she wore when I introduced her to Tommy.  
Why did I think of that I wondered? If Tommy said so then it must be true I told myself.  
"Are you ok Sora" I asked see that she was still crying.  
"Damn it Mimi, don't worry about how I feel. How do you feel" Sora said to me as she wiped away the last of her tears.  
"What do you mean how I feel, I feel fine I'm just a little banged up. Other then that everything is fine" I told her try to reassure her, and me.  
"A LITTLE, if I know that you wouldn't die trying to stop me I would take you to the hospital right now Mimi. And what about the fact that your boyfriend is an abusive creep who tried hitting on me and who knows how many other's" she told  
me sternly.  
When I heard her words it was like I realized everything bad about Tommy.  
"He is a creep isn't he" I asked her.  
"Yeah he is" she told me.

**Matt's POV**

"Yeah you like that don't ya bitch" I said aloud "Oh yeah you like it when I do it to you like that. You like it when I come at you from behide" I said in a grunting kinda voice.  
"Matt, you are the single most perverted Metal Gear Solid player in the world" Joe said to me.  
"Shut up I almost have Metal Gear Beat," I said as I leant over never taking my hands of the controller or an eye of the screen to sip my slush to realize it was empty.  
"I'm just saying you remind me of that Ron Jeremy film we saw at Tai's 18th birthday party" he said as he got up to go to the kitchen. "WHERE ARE THE  
CHEETOS?" he yelled once he got there.  
"Right beside you" I called back.  
"WHERES THE MOUNTAIN DUE"  
"In the fridge, duh" I yelled. Then I died. Damn. "DAMNIT JOE YOU MADE ME DIE,  
YOU SUCK DUDE".  
As Joe came into the room he threw me a Mountain Due.  
"Why do I take this verbal abuse from you" he asked me.  
"Cause ya love me" I said flashing a goofy grin.  
"Ya but you love Mimi" he said in that long drawn out voice.  
"At least I'm not afraid of girls" I said in the same voice.  
"That's it I don't need to take this kinda abuse. I'm outa here" he told me as he walked out the front door.  
"Now that that distraction is gone you die Liquid Snake" I said slowly

**KARI'S POV**

"Hey Kari you had better get over her" Tk said to me.  
"Why" I asked. When you hear your boyfriends voice the way Tk's sounded you get a little worried. "Is everyone alright".  
"Yes and no, it's hard to explain over the phone. Jut please get over hereplease" he said then hung up on me. Needless to say I was out the door in my car and at his place in record time. I got there just as Joe got there.  
"Did Tk call you two" he questioned me.  
"Yeah he sounded worried. He told me to bring some of my medical supplies. We have all sorts at our place what with my dad being a doctor" Joe said lifting up a bag to show her. I knocked on the door and Sora anserwed. It was obvious she had been crying.  
"Oh Kari" she sobbed as she fell into my arms. "He hurt her he hurt her so much".  
I gently pushed her into Joe's arms and walked into the house where I saw Tk and Izzy sitting and looking off into space.  
"What's wrong Tk. You tell me and Joe to get over here asap only to find Sora sobbing her eyes out and you and Izzy doing nothing" I said feeling just a touch on the worried side.  
"Matt's room" he said. I swear I saw a tear form in his eye as I left to Matt's room.  
I walked slowly. I'm not sure why I wanted to see what had everyone so upsetdidn't I. As I came to the door I knocked on it timidly. "Come in" a very tired sounding voice called.  
I opened the door slowly. Soon my eyes adjusted to the dark.  
"Mimi" I sobbed.

**JOE'S POV**

As I walked into Matt's room I wished I had stayed with him at his dads and played video games. Mimi was lying on the bed in Sora's cloths. She had the look of someone trying to get to sleep but who couldn't. She was also beat to hell and back. At least I was ready for it. I had gotten the basic story from Sora, and I'm glad it was the basic story cause I did not want to get into details right now. I was however glad they had called me, I was studying medicine already to get a head start on the university courses.  
"Where does it hurt?" I asked softly as I bent down next to her.  
"Everywhere, aren't you going to ask what happened and if I'm ok" she asked.  
"Well I already know what happened so I figured you didn't want to go into it, and It's obvious that you're far from ok" I said trying to keep up my professional voice and not give her the big hug I think she needed.  


I started to press her stomach in certain places. Her wincing told me she had some pretty good bruises. Then I noticed that there was blood seeping through her shirt at the shoulder.  
"Mimi when I ask you this it's as a professional. Please take off your shirt" I gulped BIG.  
"Oh that its just a scratch" she said as she removed her shirt.  
"That's a scratch that'll need 5 stitches" I told her as I looked at it closely.  
I started to rummage through my bag.  
"I didn't bring anything to freeze the tissue with so you might want to bite down on this" I told her as I handed her my pen.  
"Do you have to do this" she asked.  
"I could do this and you could have a little scar that will fade almost completely in 10 years. Or I could put a band-aid on it and you'll have a big scar for the rest of your life. It's up to you" I told her still trying to sound professional.  
"Ok" she gulped. Then she bit down on the pen.  
Then I started the stitches. If I were a real doctor and had had something to freeze the tissue with she would have hardly felt it and I'd be done in all of 10 minutes. I didn't however. So she felt every little bit of what I was doing and it took 45 minutes and 4 of my pens. When I was finished she was also crying pretty hard.  
"Your favorite ice cream is strawberry right Mimi," I asked in my professional tone again.  
"Yes" she heaved.

With that I left Matt's room. Ran out of the house got into my car and drove as fast as I could to the nearest Baskin Robins where I bought the BIGGEST strawberry ice cream cone I could. Then I drove back to Tk's place ran into  
Matt's room and brushed Sora aside. I gave Mimi the ice cream cone and the biggest hardest hug I could with out hurting her. I made a note to never use a professional doctor tone ever again.

**TAI'S POV**

I was driving home from work at about 8:00 PM and I drive by Tk's place. I noticed that Izzy's, Kari's and Joe's cars where parked in front of it. I'm never one to turn down a party so I decided to stop by and see what was up. I parked be hide Joe's car and walked up to the front door. I knocked a few times and got no anserw. So I walked inside.  
"HelloAny body home" I called. I thought I heard some stuff like "oh crap Tai's going to go ballistic" but I couldn't be sure. I walked into the living room and saw Joe, Izzy, Sora and Tk sitting around trying to act like nothing was going  
on, the also looked very upset and it even looked like Sora and Joe had been crying.  


"Hey um something wrong" I asked as I walked into the middle of the room.  
"No nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong when nothings wrong"  
Izzy stumbled to me. Then I heard the door to Matt's room close. I glanced around the room then walked over to the door to Matt's room. I opened it quickly and stepped inside. I saw Kari sitting their holding Mimi's hand. Mimi looked like a truck had hit her. But her eyes are what really got to me; Mimi's eyes always looked so warm and alive. Now they looked like a cold hungry animals eyes, not a human beings.  
"Who did this Kari?" I asked trying to contain my rage.  
"Tommy did it but its not as bad as" Mimi began to say.  
"THAT FUCK IS DEAD" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran out of the house and jumped into my car.

**End Of Chapter 2  
Sorry it took so long and sorry that its crappy.**  



	3. Two

Senior YearCHAPTER TWO

**Senior Year  
****CHAPTER TWO**

**SORA'S POV**

Imagine sitting at home reading a book and listening to some music when one of your best friends comes over and says SORA I NEED YOUR CLOTHS. Now imagine that friend being a guy and you have what happened to me. Izzy came over and told me bout some frantic phone call made by Tk and how he needed my cloths. Well I wasn't about to just hand them over so I went with him. Why do I have friends like this I thought as Izzy knocked on the door.

"IZZY SORA I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE" Tk shouted as he flung the door open. Next thing I knew we were being pushed through his house until we stood outside of Matt's room. Tk gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in" I heard Mimi say so low it was almost a whisper.  
"Maybe it's best if just you go in Sora" Tk said to me.  
"K" I said back to him wanting to know what was happening.  
I walked into the room and saw my best friend lying on Matt's bed bruised and beaten. I cried.

**MIMI'S POV**

"Please don't cry Sora. I don't want Tai to know I made you cry" I told my best friends as she fell to the floor.  
"What happened to you" she sobbed into her arms.  
"Tommy beat mebut it's not his fault I talked to much" I told her.  
"What do you mean not his fault no one has the right to do that" she told me  
She can't be right, can she? No she can't Tommy said I talked too much so that must be it.  
"I brought you some cloths" she whispered to me.  


I took them and thanked her. It was the shirt I gave her for Christmas the one with a big heart on it. And the jeans she wore when I introduced her to Tommy.  
Why did I think of that I wondered? If Tommy said so then it must be true I told myself.  
"Are you ok Sora" I asked see that she was still crying.  
"Damn it Mimi, don't worry about how I feel. How do you feel" Sora said to me as she wiped away the last of her tears.  
"What do you mean how I feel, I feel fine I'm just a little banged up. Other then that everything is fine" I told her try to reassure her, and me.  
"A LITTLE, if I know that you wouldn't die trying to stop me I would take you to the hospital right now Mimi. And what about the fact that your boyfriend is an abusive creep who tried hitting on me and who knows how many other's" she told  
me sternly.  
When I heard her words it was like I realized everything bad about Tommy.  
"He is a creep isn't he" I asked her.  
"Yeah he is" she told me.

**Matt's POV**

"Yeah you like that don't ya bitch" I said aloud "Oh yeah you like it when I do it to you like that. You like it when I come at you from behide" I said in a grunting kinda voice.  
"Matt, you are the single most perverted Metal Gear Solid player in the world" Joe said to me.  
"Shut up I almost have Metal Gear Beat," I said as I leant over never taking my hands of the controller or an eye of the screen to sip my slush to realize it was empty.  
"I'm just saying you remind me of that Ron Jeremy film we saw at Tai's 18th birthday party" he said as he got up to go to the kitchen. "WHERE ARE THE  
CHEETOS?" he yelled once he got there.  
"Right beside you" I called back.  
"WHERES THE MOUNTAIN DUE"  
"In the fridge, duh" I yelled. Then I died. Damn. "DAMNIT JOE YOU MADE ME DIE,  
YOU SUCK DUDE".  
As Joe came into the room he threw me a Mountain Due.  
"Why do I take this verbal abuse from you" he asked me.  
"Cause ya love me" I said flashing a goofy grin.  
"Ya but you love Mimi" he said in that long drawn out voice.  
"At least I'm not afraid of girls" I said in the same voice.  
"That's it I don't need to take this kinda abuse. I'm outa here" he told me as he walked out the front door.  
"Now that that distraction is gone you die Liquid Snake" I said slowly

**KARI'S POV**

"Hey Kari you had better get over her" Tk said to me.  
"Why" I asked. When you hear your boyfriends voice the way Tk's sounded you get a little worried. "Is everyone alright".  
"Yes and no, it's hard to explain over the phone. Jut please get over hereplease" he said then hung up on me. Needless to say I was out the door in my car and at his place in record time. I got there just as Joe got there.  
"Did Tk call you two" he questioned me.  
"Yeah he sounded worried. He told me to bring some of my medical supplies. We have all sorts at our place what with my dad being a doctor" Joe said lifting up a bag to show her. I knocked on the door and Sora anserwed. It was obvious she had been crying.  
"Oh Kari" she sobbed as she fell into my arms. "He hurt her he hurt her so much".  
I gently pushed her into Joe's arms and walked into the house where I saw Tk and Izzy sitting and looking off into space.  
"What's wrong Tk. You tell me and Joe to get over here asap only to find Sora sobbing her eyes out and you and Izzy doing nothing" I said feeling just a touch on the worried side.  
"Matt's room" he said. I swear I saw a tear form in his eye as I left to Matt's room.  
I walked slowly. I'm not sure why I wanted to see what had everyone so upsetdidn't I. As I came to the door I knocked on it timidly. "Come in" a very tired sounding voice called.  
I opened the door slowly. Soon my eyes adjusted to the dark.  
"Mimi" I sobbed.

**JOE'S POV**

As I walked into Matt's room I wished I had stayed with him at his dads and played video games. Mimi was lying on the bed in Sora's cloths. She had the look of someone trying to get to sleep but who couldn't. She was also beat to hell and back. At least I was ready for it. I had gotten the basic story from Sora, and I'm glad it was the basic story cause I did not want to get into details right now. I was however glad they had called me, I was studying medicine already to get a head start on the university courses.  
"Where does it hurt?" I asked softly as I bent down next to her.  
"Everywhere, aren't you going to ask what happened and if I'm ok" she asked.  
"Well I already know what happened so I figured you didn't want to go into it, and It's obvious that you're far from ok" I said trying to keep up my professional voice and not give her the big hug I think she needed.  


I started to press her stomach in certain places. Her wincing told me she had some pretty good bruises. Then I noticed that there was blood seeping through her shirt at the shoulder.  
"Mimi when I ask you this it's as a professional. Please take off your shirt" I gulped BIG.  
"Oh that its just a scratch" she said as she removed her shirt.  
"That's a scratch that'll need 5 stitches" I told her as I looked at it closely.  
I started to rummage through my bag.  
"I didn't bring anything to freeze the tissue with so you might want to bite down on this" I told her as I handed her my pen.  
"Do you have to do this" she asked.  
"I could do this and you could have a little scar that will fade almost completely in 10 years. Or I could put a band-aid on it and you'll have a big scar for the rest of your life. It's up to you" I told her still trying to sound professional.  
"Ok" she gulped. Then she bit down on the pen.  
Then I started the stitches. If I were a real doctor and had had something to freeze the tissue with she would have hardly felt it and I'd be done in all of 10 minutes. I didn't however. So she felt every little bit of what I was doing and it took 45 minutes and 4 of my pens. When I was finished she was also crying pretty hard.  
"Your favorite ice cream is strawberry right Mimi," I asked in my professional tone again.  
"Yes" she heaved.

With that I left Matt's room. Ran out of the house got into my car and drove as fast as I could to the nearest Baskin Robins where I bought the BIGGEST strawberry ice cream cone I could. Then I drove back to Tk's place ran into  
Matt's room and brushed Sora aside. I gave Mimi the ice cream cone and the biggest hardest hug I could with out hurting her. I made a note to never use a professional doctor tone ever again.

**TAI'S POV**

I was driving home from work at about 8:00 PM and I drive by Tk's place. I noticed that Izzy's, Kari's and Joe's cars where parked in front of it. I'm never one to turn down a party so I decided to stop by and see what was up. I parked be hide Joe's car and walked up to the front door. I knocked a few times and got no anserw. So I walked inside.  
"HelloAny body home" I called. I thought I heard some stuff like "oh crap Tai's going to go ballistic" but I couldn't be sure. I walked into the living room and saw Joe, Izzy, Sora and Tk sitting around trying to act like nothing was going  
on, the also looked very upset and it even looked like Sora and Joe had been crying.  


"Hey um something wrong" I asked as I walked into the middle of the room.  
"No nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong when nothings wrong"  
Izzy stumbled to me. Then I heard the door to Matt's room close. I glanced around the room then walked over to the door to Matt's room. I opened it quickly and stepped inside. I saw Kari sitting their holding Mimi's hand. Mimi looked like a truck had hit her. But her eyes are what really got to me; Mimi's eyes always looked so warm and alive. Now they looked like a cold hungry animals eyes, not a human beings.  
"Who did this Kari?" I asked trying to contain my rage.  
"Tommy did it but its not as bad as" Mimi began to say.  
"THAT FUCK IS DEAD" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran out of the house and jumped into my car.

**End Of Chapter 2  
Sorry it took so long and sorry that its crappy.**  



End file.
